Electrically insulative material may be incorporated into integrated circuitry, and may be utilized to electrically isolate adjacent electrical devices from one another. A problem that may occur when two electrical devices are separated from one another by an insulative material is capacitive coupling between the devices. The capacitive coupling may create cross-talk between the adjacent electrical devices.
Capacitive coupling may be problematic in numerous applications. For instance, bitlines are often arranged as a plurality of parallel lines. The individual bitlines are spaced from one another by insulative material. If adjacent bitlines are too close to one another, there may be cross-talk between them. The distance that corresponds to “too close” may depend on numerous factors, including the dielectric constant of the insulative material. An insulative material with a low dielectric constant can reduce cross-talk between the adjacent bitlines relative to an insulative material having a higher dielectric constant.
A continuing goal of integrated circuit fabrication is to increase integration density, with a corresponding goal being to reduce the distance between adjacent components. Thus, it may be desired to form low k dielectric materials between some of the adjacent components of an integrated circuit, such as, for example, between adjacent bitlines.